Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue
by Pricat
Summary: Perry gets relocated to a family in New York but Doof is upset and changes himself but decides to try and get him back as they're nemesises but best friends.    Will they be back together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue**

**A/N**

**Another Phineas and Ferb fic like Befriending His Frenemy but in this one, Perry gets relocated and he is relocated to a family in New York but he and Doof miss each other as they miss being friends as he has to fight Doof's relative and I hope you like.**

**Plus reading The Other Undercover Platypus and Thanks For The Memories by Rebecca Tennant inspired this as well as Doof's idea to keep Perry in Danville was inspired by what Doof did in Other Undercover Platypus but also listening to Come Home Perry made me remember this idea and I needed to write it.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he entered his hideout in the backyard as he knew that Monogram was wanting him to foil Doofensmirtz but he saw that his boss on the screen as he knew that something was up.

"_We need you to stop Doofensmirtz but we think that you should be relocated so that your talents can be put to good use but you should be leaving in a few days."_ Monogram said.

The turquise furred male was shocked as he heard this as he didn't want to leave his family but more importantly he didn't want to leave Doofensmirtz as they were nemesises but more so friends or frenemies as he called it because he had been fighting Doofensmirtz since he first became an agent.

He then left to complete his mission as he would focus on being relocated later as he was trying not to think of it.

* * *

Doofensmirtz was working on an new scheme and was nearly trying to take over the Tri-State Area as he heard somebody crash through the door as he saw Perry there as he was destroying the invention as Doofensmirtz was surprised as the platypus had stopped him already as he saw that there were tears in Perry's brown eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"I-I'm getting relocated Doof." he answered him.

Doofensmirtz was silent as he was shocked knowing that his nemesis had been relocated once before but had came back to Danville as he felt his own eyes tearing up as Perry understood as he rubbed his friend's back as he knew this was hurting him as well as Doofensmirtz as the tears were flowing from both their eyes as Doof left to his room and locked the door as Perry understood as he decided to leave for now as he needed to spend as much time with his family as well as with Doofensmirtz as he activated his jet pack and flew off.

He hoped things would be okay as he returned to his family.

* * *

Later that night, Doofensmirtz was unable to sleep as he was thinking about Perry as he couldn't bear to let him go as he was Perry's only nemesis and nothing would change this, not even Perry getting relocated would stop that as he smiled having an idea as he had made a serum as he had made it using DNA taken from Perry as he wasn't going to use it but this was special as he took a breath as he opened the vial as he drank the blueberry tinged liquid as he felt his molecules quiver as he began to change as he screamed a little in pain as he knew this would get Perry's attention as they were friends.

He smiled as he fell onto the couch as his eyes closed.

"_Please let this work for my little nemesis........"_ he thought.

He then had a long sleep.............

* * *

In the Flynn-Fletcher house, Perry had awoken at six in the morning as he had red rims around his eyes.

He knew he couldn't stop the relocation or change Monogram's mind because it was his job and he had to even though he would miss the family but more importantly Doofensmirtz as his nemesis had grown on him as a friend and as somebody who was alone like him.

"_Doofy........"_ he thought as he decided to go visit him.

He knew in a few days time, he would be leaving Danville and the Tri-State Area as his new family lived in New York as he then activated his hovercar as he left before his owners woke up.

He hoped things would be okay.........

* * *

Perry noticed that Doofensmirtz Evil Inc was quiet as he noticed that Doofensmirtz was nowhere in sight as he then heard moaning from the couch as he approached it and gasped seeing a male platypus with the fur the colour of Doof's hair as he was scared realising that it was Doof as he knew that he'd done something to himself.

"P-Perry what're you doing here?" he asked as his head ached.

"Enough about me.

I'm worried about you.

What did you do to yourself?" he said.

"I-I was upset about hearing you were being relocated so I drank this serum I made to change myself and I don't know what I changed into.

But how come you're here?

Monogram doesn't know you're here, does he?" he answered.

Perry shook his head.

"No I came to see you because I was worried about you as I was upset about being relocated and you grew on me as my nemesis as I couldn't leep so good so I came here." he explained to him.

Doofensmirtz then felt an ice pack on his head as Perry had placed it on his brown furred head as the head ache began to subside as he looked in the mirror seeing he was now a platypus as a smile crossed his face as Perry was stunned.


	2. Helping Him Calm Down

**Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope that you guys like.**

* * *

Monogram was stunned as he and Carl were watching Perry in Doofensmirtz's lair as the turquise furred male seemed concerned about his enemy but they had a feeling they were friends as they were anxious knowing that soon Perry would have to leave Danville as they hated having to relocate him but Love Muffin were up to no good in New York and it was a better use of Perry's talent as an agent but they hoped he'd be okay.

They watched as they knew he'd be able to stop Love Muffin as they were Doofensmirtz's old friends as they were hopeful.......

* * *

Perry was relieved seeing Doofensmirtz awaken after having a long nap as he was worried about him.

He knew that turning himself into a platypus was odd but also a sign of affection towards him as he smiled hearing the brown furred male's stomach rumble as they both laughed lightly as Perry saw him get up as he went to make breakfast as he wasn't that much of a cook but for Perry's sake he would try as the turquise furred male smiled as the food was nearly burning as he laughed as Doof blushed as he saw him grab the extingusher as he put out the the brown furred male sighed as his shoulders slumped.

"Curse the stove!

I was trying to impress you." he said as Perry smiled.

"Doof it's okay because you always impress me by giving me things to do by foiling your schemes but....... I'm going to miss that along with everything else here in Danville." he said looking away as tears were welling in his eyes.

He then felt brown furred arms wrap around him in a hug as Perry blushed as he'd never been hugged before but it felt good especially coming from your best a sad smile crossed the turquise furred male's face as he knew Doof would miss himj as he would miss him too.

"Let's forget about relocation for now and make the best of the time." he said as Doof understood.

He hoped things would be okay as they were making omelettes but Perry couldn't resist hanging around with Doof as he was sort of fun to be with and he was lonely like him.

He then took a photo of them so he'd remember Doof when he was in New York but a silent tear fell from his eye as he saw Doof look worried as he reassured him he was okay.

But Doof had a feeling he wasn't as he saw him leave.......

* * *

Later Doof saw Monogram on the screen as he wondered what he wanted.

"Hello Francis.

What do you want?" he said as Monogram stared at him as a platypus.

"_We called because Agent P is missing._

_We haven't seen him since eariler and we're worried._

_You haven't done anything to him, have you?"_ he asked.

Worry gripped the brown furred male as he knew Perry was worried about being relocated as he knew he would try to avoid being relocated as he sighed as he would search for him later once Monogram was gone.

"No I haven't.

He was annoyed about leaving because you jerks want to relocate him." he yelled hanging up.

He then went to find Perry no matter what it took as he was his friend.

* * *

Perry was hiding in the treehouse in the backyard of his owner's home as he was upset and didn't want to be relocated as tears fell from his eyes as he had his head in his paws as he looked at the photo of him and Doof from eariler as he sighed as he knew his loved ones would be worrying about him as they cared about him as he sniffled as it wasn't fair that he was being relocated as he cared about Doof a lot along with Phineas and Ferb as more tears fell as he wiped them away as he knew he couldn't let those he cared about down.

He had no idea that Doof was out there looking for him as he was searching for him in all Danville as he heard the spy watch beep as he ignored it but heard panting as he heard somebody climbing up as he was tired as he fell asleep but he had no idea that it was Doof that had entered the treehouse as he smiled wearily seeing Perry was safe and not injured as he saw he'd been crying as he lay beside him nuzzling him in reassurance as Perry's eyes opened seeing the brown furred male here as he wondered what he was doing here.

"I-I was worried about you after Monogram said you'd ran away so I was searching for you everywhere in Danville." he answered.

Perry was surprised hearing that as he knew that his friend cared about him.

"T-Thanks Doof......" he said falling asleep


	3. Trying To Make Himself Feel Happy

**Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue**

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks so much to those who reviewed as I like writing.**

* * *

The next few days passed as Perry was spending them at DEI as he knew that he would have to go to his new family soon but was trying not to think about that as he woke up drinking coffee as he smiled seeing Doof still asleep on the couch as he put a blanket over him as he knew he was tired after searching for him a few days ago as he was touched but wondered why he'd done that as they were nemesises but deep down he had a feeling he truly cared about him as he smiled weakly seeing that without him, Doof would be lonely as he would without him but knew that he could talk to him about things as an idea came to him as he went to the OWCA as he hoped this idea would work as that way, he and Doof could stay in touch as he liked this idea as he left Doof to sleep.

He smiled as Carl saw him enter as he'd made a purple spy watch for him as he had no idea that it was for Doof as he left the OWCA as he went back to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc as he knew that Doof was waking up as he was hungry as he smiled entering through the window as he saw Doof was up as he was relieved but saw red rims around his eyes as he had a bad dream which was about never seeing Perry again as the turquise furred male saw him flipping pancakes but was sad as he knew that he didn't want to look Perry in the eyes as he placed a oaw on his brown furred shoulder as Doof relaxed feeling warm but good.

"G-Good M-Morning Perry......." he said as Perry smiled at his aloofness.

Itmade him cute sometimes.

"Morning Doof.

You seem jumpy this morning." he said as Doof sighed.

He knew why he was jumpy as he was going to be leaving later for New York and he was nervous himself about this which surprised him as he was never scared of anything but he knew why he was scared because he didn't want to leave Doof as he sighed as tears were welling up in his eyes as Doof had made eggs as Perry was smiling knowing that his species hatched from eggs as he was feeling a little better about leaving later by this as Doof smiled knowing that he would be foiling Love Muffin's plans in New York.

"Thanks Doof.

I'm gonna miss you in New York." he said as the brown furred male smiled.

He knew that things were getting worse as he sighed knowing that their friendship was at stake as he knew that they would be apart untilLove Muffin were stopped like when he was reassigned to the Regurgitator as he tried not to think of it as he tried to enjoy his last day in Danville.

He hoped the OWCA had erased Phineas and Ferb's memories of him so it wouldn't be harder for him to leave as he then went with Doof to the store as he needed to do food shopping as he was planning something for tonight as it was the last night he'd ever see Perry again as the turquise furred male sniffled a little as he knew this and was trying to compose himself.

He then left on his scooter as Perry was riding on the back.

* * *

Perry was in the shopping cart as Doofensmirtz was pushing it and ignoring the stares of people in the store as he was getting pasta for the meal he was preparing for him as it was the last night he'd ever see Perry again as he had a wound in his heart and knew that letting Perry go was for the greater good as he was going to stop Love Muffin as Perry smiled seeing him put oilve bread in the cart as he knew that his frenemy loved it as he wondered what he was up to as Doofensmirtz wouldn't tell him but hoped to find out later as he saw they were moving on as Doof was eating a cookie as he shared some with Perry as he smiled at how innocent his nemesis acted sometimes as he then heard him cough as he was about to hit him in the back as Doof was okay but knew that things would be okay.

He then smiled as Doof was wearing reading glasses as he was looking at the list but he saw him pull out a charge card as he paid for the things as he climbed out of the cart and into the car after Doofensmirtz had put his groceries into the trunk as he smiled looking at the purple spy watch he would give him later at dinner because that way, they could stay in touch as being without him was a huge step and being without him would make him sad as he swallowed the worry down as he had to be brave as he was the best at the OWCA at foiling evil.

"Keep your cool Perry.

You're the best at what you do." he told himself as he calmed down.

Doofensmirtz wondered why he was so quiet on the drive back to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc but the turquise furred male was thinking about everythung he'd miss in Danville as the car stopped at Doof's place.

He then left for a while but assured Doof he'd be back in a while..........


	4. Leaving For His New Mission

**Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue.**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Perry sighed with relief as he entered the Flynn-Fletcher house as he was going to get his belongings and then head back to Doof's place as he headed for the backyard as he entered his lair by an entrance as he smiled as he found his brown backpack which he started packing with things but smiled sadly as he put a photo of him with Phineas and Ferb into the backpack as he knew that this would help him remember them even if they didn't remember him as a tear fell from his eye as he wiped it away as he left after a hour of packing as he left using the jetpack as he returned to Doof.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be leaving Danville later tonight as he knew that stopping Love Muffin was important and was also curious to see what his new family would be like as they had kids like Phineas and Ferb but hoped that things would be as good as they were in Danville as he pushed these bad thoughts away as he landed on the rooftop of DEI as he entered through the window as he smelt something good cooking as he was curious as he put his jetpack away and put his backpaxk on the couch as he heard Doof humming happily which stunned him and wondered what was going on as he snuck into the kitchen seeing Doof cook Italian as he remembered Doof had bought that food eariler at the store as he smiled blushing knowing he was cooking a meal for them as he saw a table set for two as he knew that Doof was sad too but trying to make the best of things as he sighed.

"_I wonder how Phineas and Ferb are doing without me?_

_Probably okay."_ he thought as he saw the two boys on his spy watch.

They were sitting under the tree in the backyard as always but noticed they had an new pet as tears were in his brown eyes as he knew that it was assigned to them by Monogram and had a feeling it would be fighting Doof after he left which made his heart break but he wiped them away as he didn't want Doof to see him upset as he knew he cared about him.

"Perry....... are you okay?" he heard somebody say.

He didn't know that Doof was behind him and had seen the tears trickling down his turquise cheeks as he stroked his back as he beckoned for him to sit beside him on the couch as Perry sat in his lap as he wondered why his friend was so sad as he saw his old owners on the spy watch as he understood knowing that it had hurt him.

"Oh Perry......... it'll be okay.

It's their loss because they can't see how special you are." he said trying to find the right words.

"Y-You think I'm special?" he asked as Doof nodded.

"Yes I do.

I always have since the first time we met as nemesises.

You'll be okay because they may have forgotten you but you'll never forget them as they're in your heart and that's one place they'll never escape from.

I'm also there too Perry as you're in mine." he said trying not to cry himself.

Yhere was silence for a few moments as the turquise furred platypus was in his arms as he'd never had somebody comforting him like this but it felt good as Doof knew that he needed time to heal his wounds as he knew from experience as he saw a shaky smile on Perry's face as that seemed to make Doof happy.

He knew that this was hard for Perry as he saw him wipe away tears.

"I-I'll be okay Doof.

Let's eat." he said as the brown furred male understood as he knew he was healing.

But he saw Perry sit at the table as Doof brought bread to the table along with pasta as he smiled broadly now as he brought out a box as Doof was curious as he had a feeling that it was for him.

"Yes it is.

It's something to help us keep in touch when I leave later." he said as he saw Doof smile.

He opened it and saw a purple watch like the one that Perry wore on his left wrist as he put it on the same wrist as Perry's.

"Thank you." he said hugging Perry.

The male turquise furred platypus felt warmth from that.

"Y-You're welcome." he replied as they ate.

He hoped that Doof would be okay when he left as he cared about Doof along with Phineas and Ferb but hoped that Monogram wouldn't erase Doof's memoryof him as that was something he couldn't bear.

But he knew that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Later that night in the main living room of DEI, Doofensmirtz was in pyjamas as it was getting late and he knew Perry was leaving soon but the male turquise furred platypus wanted to leave after Doof had fallen asleep so it wouldn't hurt the both of them as they were star gazing as it relaxed the both of them as they were filled with nerves as they knew they wouldn't see each other for a very long time until Perry returned to Danville and he knew that wouldn't happen as he and Doof saw a shooting star and had made a wish in their hearts that they'd never be parted as they needed each other.

"You make a wish?" Perry asked as Doof nodded.

"Yes I did but I don't want to tell because I want it to come true." Doof answered.

Perry smiled knowing what Doof had wished for as he'd wished for it too.

"_Please let it come true."_ he thought hearing Doof yawn.

That sound made his heart ache as he knew he would be leaving as he knew his friend was tired and saw his eyes close as he smiled as he picked him up gently as he didn't want to hurt him as he carried him inside laying him on the couch.

He then pulled a blanket over his sleeping body as he placed the brown back pack on his back as he prepared to leave but he felt sad inside as he then hugged him before leaving as he activated his jet pack and flew away from him and Danville.


	5. Settling Into His New Family

**Loneliness Makes Frenemies Blue**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and Perry is in New York and meets his new family.**

**I hope you guys like. **

* * *

Perry sighed as he arrived in New York as he knew this was his new home as he sighed knowing that he'd never see Doof again but went to his home which was in Soho as he headed for the Greenwich Village and found the house in a block of apartments as he was stunned but looked in the window seeing a girl with messy black hair and goggles on her head as she was working on something as he knew that she was looking a little depressed as he entered through the window as he was on her bed which had dark blue quilts on as he assumed his mindless pet disguise as the girl was in awe.

"Cool a platypus!

Mom must've got it for me as a pet." she said to herself.

Perry smiled seeing this kid liked him a lot as he wondered why she lived here and where her mother was as he chattered making her giggle as she smiled seeing his name.

"Perry huh?

That's cute.

I'm Kaci and my Mom and I live here in this apartment as my Dad went on business somewhere and hasn't returned but my Mom hopes that he'll return as I like inventing things as I'm not like normal girls." she told him.

Perry understood as he knew she needed help as he smiled knowing that he could be her friend as he heard his spy watch beep as he went off without Kaci seeing as she would freak but wasn't so sure.

He hoped she would be okay as he headed to Manhattan........

* * *

In Danville, Doof was feeling lonely as he missed Perry.

He wanted him back but remembered the watch Perry had given him as he could use that to call his friend as he was wanting to talk to him as he was feeling down as he saw Perry answer it but he looked beaten up as he had a feeling he'd went to fight Love Muffin as the turquise furred male nodded.

"Hey Doof.

How're you since I left?" he asked him.

"_O-Okay Perry._

_I hope you are okay living with your new family in New York._

_I miss you a lot._

_My new nemesis lacks the spark you have._

_I know you'll come back."_ he said.

Perry saw that his friend was trying to fight the tears that were coming because he didn't want Perry to worry about him as he had more important things to do like stop Love Muffin.

He wanted to be with him so badly as he nearly teared up himself.

"Y-Yeah things are good here as I'm living with Kaci and her mother in an apartment in the Greenwich Village but it doesn't compare to being in Danville with you.

I'll visit you guys soon, okay?" he said as he heard Kaci and hung up.

He managed to resume his mindless pet facade as the girl came in as she sat on the bed beside him as she petted him gently on his head like Phineas used to do as he smiled.

"Thanks boy I could use a little cheering up.

Some of the popular kids were being jerks to me because I don't wear make up or into boys like them but I got into a fight but it's okay.

At least you like me huh Perry?" she said as he chattered.

He felt sorry for her as he wanted to become Agent P right now and help her but knew it was against the rules as Monogram didn't want anybody finding out about the OWCA but knew he could trust her as she needed help.


End file.
